


Grab'n'Run

by Tudun



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Похищение несовершеннолетних детей немыми жуками





	Grab'n'Run

Рыцарь зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как крошечное Дитя Гримма сосредоточенно оплевывает сгустками огня толстых груззов и вертких тиктиков. Оно заметно подросло после поглощения пламени, превратившись в опасного компаньона, и теперь явно наслаждалось новыми способностями, с упоением атакуя все, что движется. Дитя то и дело издавало разочарованное мяуканье, когда какой-нибудь грузз уворачивался от огня, и довольный мявк, когда очередной тиктик падал со стены. На мгновение воображение Рыцаря услужливо нарисовало самого Маэстро труппы Гримма, плюющегося пламенем и довольно мяучащего. Рыцарь прикрыл руками низ маски, как будто сдерживая хихиканье.  
  
\- Нья! – Дитя легонько толкнуло Рыцаря лбом, требуя внимания. Его стараниями пещера была усеяна догорающими оболочками жуков. Рыцарь осторожно погладил Дитя по голове между рожек, ответом было довольное мурчание. За время, проведенное с этим мяукающим и плюющимся огнем существом, Рыцарь привязался к нему, и скорое расставание навевало печаль.  
  
  
Рыцарь с тяжелым сердцем ступил в раскрытую пасть главного шатра. В темноте Брумм все еще надрывно играл на аккордеоне, который конвульсивно дергал ножками при каждом рывке. Артист бросил на Рыцаря усталый взгляд, в котором была просьба забрать бедного жука отсюда.  
Сцена как всегда пустовала. Рыцарь сделал несколько шагов к центру, и перед ним из ниоткуда возник Маэстро Гримм. Обведя алым взглядом пришедших, он произнес:  
  
\- Прекрасно. Прекрасно! – и протянул руку, чтобы взять Дитя, которое порхнуло к нему.  
Но не долетело.  
  
Рыцарь прижал Дитя к себе обоими руками. Алые глаза Гримма удивленно распахнулись. Повисло неловкое молчание.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? Отдай его, - Гримм приблизился, в его глазах заплясали угрожающие огоньки.  
  
Рыцарь отодвинулся назад, а затем резко развернулся и бросился к выходу. Позади раздался душераздирающий визг. Жучок-старичок недоуменно уставился на вылетевшего из шатра Рыцаря. Он, не оглядываясь, промчался к колодцу, чуть не сбив Бретту с ораторствующим Зотом, и прыгнул в него.  
  
Почувствовав под ногами мягкую траву, Рыцарь остановился и прислушался: до него доносились лишь шелест листвы и бульканье кислотных озерец. В спокойной обстановке мысли перестали скакать в бешеном ритме, появилось удивление собственным действиями и странное чувство удовлетворения.  
  
\- Мрья, - послышалось рядом. Рыцарь опустил взгляд на Дитя, которое он все еще прижимал к себе. Оно не выглядело обеспокоенным тем, что его отобрали у родителя: оно приподняло голову, как будто принюхиваясь, и оглядывалось вокруг. Рыцарь отстранил его и позволил свободно подняться в воздух, трепеща крыльями. Существо кувыркнулось несколько раз в полете, разминаясь, и зависло над плечом Рыцаря, изучавшего карту, как будто тоже заглядывая туда. Рыцарь почесал Дитя под подбородком. Нужно на время спрятаться куда-то и обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.   
  
Пробираясь сквозь поросший острыми шипами путь, Рыцарь вышел к домику Мастера Шео. Изнутри доносились голоса самого мастера Шео и недавно присоединившегося к нему Кузнеца, обсуждавших создаваемые фигурки Великих Рыцарей. Рыцарь присел на каменную плиту рядом с домиком, Дитя опустилось рядом, положив голову на колени Рыцаря и тихо мурлыча. Рыцарь погладил Дитя по голове. Из домика донесся смех, и в мыслях Рыцаря всплыли слова Мастера Шео «Я и не знал насколько одинок, пока у меня не появилась хорошая компания».


End file.
